The Peculier Tale Of The Two Edainme
by Minkie56789
Summary: Olive Williams ends up in a coma after being attacked. Maia Karikof is hit at the exact same time by a car. By mysterious surcomstances they end up in Middle-Earth. Follow Olive and Maia in their journey through Middle-Earth with company of 2 elves. Glorfindel/OC Legolas/OC
1. Olive

Olive Eleanor Williams.

That was the first ones name. The nice small blond average girl was not an extraordinary girl. She was an average 5 on the popular scales. She wasn't awfully small, but enough to be bullied with and to be an outcast. Not that she was ugly, but nobody would give her a second glance.

A few 'friends' as she called them. They really weren't her friends tough. They would laugh at her if she did something stupid (which was often) or would just ignore her.

Average student, no big temper, easily scared. The ultimate nothing. Many people who didn't know her would call her a person with no feelings.

They however did not know that every insult would sting, every 'suprise' in her locker would make her cry. She was very, very emotional.

Olive Eleanor Williams.

The girl who was thought to stay quiet, would end up being the one screaming. No one would suspect her being a heroin. But yet, she would.

-PAGEBREAK SUCKAAH-

"So he told Ashley that I told Rick that Nicole liked Andrew, I mean like; why would you say such a thing? I only told Rick that I..." I sighed. The only reason I sat here was because I got lonely after weeks of sitting alone.

Emma wouldn't shut up. Ever. I knew that from experience. She talked to no one, I knew that for sure. Sometimes I even suspected her of being mentally sick, but I would never ever say that out loud.

I could already see the notes in my locker; GO DIE IN A HOLE WILLIAMS. Yes you're right. I'm not even worth a goddamn comma. This was actually a note in my locker weeks ago. I face palmed reading it.

"And then Naomi told Ben that he made it all up! Can you believe it!" I internally screamed.

ZOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEEMMMMMM

Stupid deaf making bell. Sometimes I wished I was stunningly beautiful, so I could reject people or make them jealous. Would do some good to my damaged ego.

I packed my stuff and walked to the door, only to see it being blocked by one of the school jockeys, Harry. I cursed softly.

"Where are you going, Williams?" Harry snarled. "Didn't you like my letter?" After a while I remembered the awfully bad written letter that was left on my bike.

"Ah yes... the one with the million grammar mistakes." I whispered. Too bad he heard me, cause within 5 seconds I was up against the wall.

"What did you just say?!" He screamed at me. Ouch... touchy subject. He looked at me with pure rage, one I had only witnessed once. Ah.. terrible memories.

Dad wasn't very nice that day. The scars proved that.

As expected I soon felt the power of a fist full of rage. The pain was excruciating. It felt as if I was set on fire, spit on, and then thrown in front of a truck with spikes in front of it.

Not a very pleasurable feeling. I felt the tears stream down my cheek as I got another hit, maybe more, I was too far away to really count.

Another one,

And another one.

Make that two.

Soon I felt nothing more as I fell in a deep dark place. The only thing keeping me the slightest bit concious was the hope that a teacher would appear. I mean, WERE IN A GODDAMN SCHOOL! But then I couldn't keep in this state.

I fell deep.

The last I heard was Ms. Krankum (Really, that's her name.) screaming at 'Harry' or as I will now call him, The Monster of Beating Girls.. I would have to work on that when I would get better or something like that.

**AUTHOR NOTES: As you all see, Olive is a very very very polite, reserved Girl. In the next chapter you will meet the next OC. NO MARY SUE'S! Please review. COME TO MY SIDE, I HAVE COOKIES.**


	2. Maia

Maia Karikof.

The second one. Average height, short black raven hair, grey hunting eyes, pretty girl but not to. She looked like one of those girls who could take down a man twice as large as her. Boring black clothes, nonstop glaring. She was very different from our other heroin. As Olive would tend to be silent and wise. This heroin would barge in and shoot first ask questions later.

As you would suspect, people avoided her. Saying she was Goth and cut herself. That wasn't the deal actually. It was just that Maia didn't like people very much. With the exception of her family of course. Maia wasn't scared of a little fight. Her mother didn't know what to do with her only daughter but she kept her suggestions discreet. Maia didn't get the hints.

Again, no one would suspect her to become a heroin, but fate has its reasons.

-PAGEBREAK SUCKAAH-

Ugh... math. I don't get what is so important about this freaking subject. Math... only the thought made me shudder. Stupid numbers. I can count to hundred, but that's about it.

"So... miss Karikof. Tell me the solution of the example"

Oh dear god. Not me. Why not Bob the super nerd?! I looked at the said example and my brains crashed. They just exploded. Full black out. Ms I Know You Don't Pay Attention So I'm Gonna Make Your Live Hell was looking sharply at me.

"Uhm.. 3?" I guessed. She nodded sharply before returning to the lesson. I..I did it right? What kind of lepricons have taken my brains and shitted on them? Wait.. not a very good metaphor. But leave it. The bell rang disturbingly loud as everyone packed their stuff.

A stupid jockey waited by the door for some weird reason I don't know, but he let me through. Weird. As I walked in the school and glared at a lot of people I noticed some fog setting up. I shrugged it of and took my car keys out of my purse. As I reached the car and opened it the first thing I did was turn the heating on. It was freezing.

I turned the car on and drove off the school parking lot. To say I couldn't see shit was a understatement. I turned at the familiar crossroad. Where a truck was waiting for me.

Boem. (awesome sound effects huh!)

I never felt as terrified as now. I didn't actually have an airbag, so I was literally fucked. I felt the impact hit my stomach and I made some loops with the car before settling down between two trees. I was barely conscious as I looked around. There was glass, blood, and more blood.

I heard a man scream in the background for help. I think I actually shit my pants. And vomiting too. Add all the awkward dirty things (not that perverts). The pain was quite... painful. I couldn't feel my feet, or my head, or any part of my body.

I couldn't move. The only way out was to sleep? _Yes dear... sleep..._ Ignoring the fact that I might be crazy I obeyed. Sleep sounded good right now. Very good.

_This one is ready, milady._ I heard before slipping away.


	3. Don't eat sweet berries

**Maia's POV**

After a long sleep full of awesome dreams (BatSpoon and SuperVork work together and become SpiderSpork.) I thought about what happened. Am I dead? In a coma? Am I a ghost and do my parents need to call Ghostbusters? I have no clue. Although the coma one explains why I am still very much thinking. But then again, aren't you supposed to be brain-dead in a coma?

I felt something stab at my hip and I wasn't lying on a bed. Way too un-comfy. I hesitantly opened one eye and I jumped up in surprise. I was in a.. forest? Nope, to unbelievably stunning.

I looked around, this wasn't America, or England. Or any civilized land I could come up with. I noticed a little flower sitting by a tree. Yes, Just because I hate people doesn't mean I hate flowers! This one was stunning! I walked over to the flower only to be noticed by a little creature that was sitting behind the tree.

It was a girl.

Little, blond girl full of scars, fresh bruises, and nosebleeds. She looked like damaged porcelain. Okay, don't get me wrong on this but she looked familiar. Maybe she was one of those rich, spoiled kids and papa thought it was enough or something like that.

Well she looked awfully familiar now….

-FLASHBACK SUCKAAH-

After the third period it was lunch break for some reason. I walked past the lockers, and noticed one open. There was a note in; 'Williams kill yourself.' Oh my god. What kind of sick bullying is this? A small gun was sitting next to the note and I felt like I saw something I wasn't supposed to.

"There not really discreet or something like that huh?" I looked to my right to notice a small girl looking at me. Okay I now had two choices; 1. Help her and become noticed or 2. Snap at her for being annoying. After a while I choose 1.

"Who did this to you?" I snarled at her with the most 'sweet' voice I could do without vomiting. She shrugged "I think Harry, he's the only one with access to guns." Smart. I started thinking about a quick fight and some moves.

"Mmmh…" I muttered before walking away.

-END OF FLASHBACK SUCKAAH-

She was that girl… Williams if I recall it right. She didn't look too conscious… I face palmed at the thought. Of course she wouldn't be conscious! But maybe she would have some info about where we were. So after I made a quick survival plan I tried to make a fire. And after some miserably failed attempts, I remembered I still had my lighter. Not that I smoke, but I had some accomplices who did.

"We…Were am I?" Shit. She probably knew nothing. But hey, I'm not the person to leave another one behind so damn quickly. I turned around and noticed she already had fallen asleep again. I sighed, and decided I would go out and get some nuts or berries. Hehehe… Nuts. Oh god I'm so immature. I spotted a bush of blueberries at a willow a few steps ahead. I walked towards them and tried one to see how it would taste. Once I ate it the thought came to me that it might be poisonous. Shit. It did taste a little too sweet.

I'm so screwed.

I'm in the middle of nowhere with an unconscious small girl who can't even lift a pencil, I'm sure. I just ate a poisonous berry and there is no help for at least miles.

As I said, I'm screwed.

**AUTHOR NOTES:** I noticed the last two chapters were a bit short. I will try to type as long a story as I am able to do. Any Ideas? PM me sometime. **Flames? Fuck off. **

**COME TO MY SIDE! I HAVE COOKIES!**


	4. Trust and Spies

**DISCLAIMER: Me No Own LotR D:**

**Olive's POV**

I am alive? I really thought the dramatic fall into the dark meant death, but whatever. I could care less at the moment. I mean, I am alive! I am not brain-dead! Yeeey! Wow.. I never thought I would say that. I tried to move my hand, without result. My foot? Nope. I'm probably disabled! I will never move again. Oh wait. I just moved, false alarm. I tried opening my eyes. Success! I tried to find out where I would be. A forest? How did I end up here?

The forest was unbelievably beautiful. Everything looked pretty, even mud. The grass was soft and the trees big. I don't think I've ever been here. No, I would remember such a place. I noticed a.. girl? With black hair and black clothes. She was trying to make a fire, and failed miserably. She looked familiar, but I shrugged it off. I moistened my mouth so I could try to say anything.

"Whe..Where am I?" I asked. _NO! You're not supposed to be talking just yet! _Suddenly I lost control of my body and my body acted as if it were asleep. Ignoring the fact that I might be insane I tried to ask the voice something

_WHAT IN HELL ARE YOU DOING! _I screeched internally. Normally I don't screech but this voice is in me. And I like to scream internally. The voice didn't reply and after a few minutes of screaming in my head I gave up. When I tried to move again and it worked, I stretched and looked around. Where was the black hair girl? I started walking a few steps before noticing the girl laying on the floor.

Foaming.

Did she have rabies?! Eww. But my questions aside, I needed to find help. I once saw in a documentary that rabies could be dangerous. So I started uhm.. screaming for help. What? You think I would search the whole forest with a infected rabies girl?! Nope. I may not like screaming in reality but this was one of the few situations I would care less.

I hope someone would notice my screaming. I had good lungs so I think I could be heard anywhere. After a few minutes of screaming for help I grew tired. Maybe if I would eat something and rest a bit. I sat down next to the girl and noticed a blue berry bush sitting not far from her.

Maybe a berry wouldn't hurt. But then I noticed a little blue spot on the girls hand. Ooh. She got poisoned. No rabies? Well… this is many times worse. After a few minutes of silence I decided I should sing, don't they do that to coma patients? Well, it may help a bit. And not that I can sing good. No, I sing awfully. But I do it anyways. After three soft sang songs, I heard some voices. No! not in my head, real voices! I stood and started walking toward the voices.

"Hello? Anyone? I need some help!" I screamed. A few minutes later I saw some horses coming my way. Two, if you're interested. On the horses were some men. I'll get to their appearances later, no need to worry. They stopped a few foot from the girl's body.

"Who are you?" Man number one asked. He looked… awesome. He had a bow and stuff like that! Long blond hair, deep blue eyes, he was too handsome for his own good. He sat on a huge grey mare, the mare looked a bit buff for a horse, but again as so many times, I'll leave it. Don't worry, be happy!

"I'm Olive, my friend got poisoned. She ate one of those berries and started foaming as if she had rabies!" The man (1) raised a brow at my explanation and looked at man (2). "How do we now if we can trust you? All for we now you are just spies." I furrowed my brow. Spies? Why in the hell would they be afraid of that? No idea, myself.

"Why would you think that?" I asked dumbfounded. Seriously? Me, a silly little girl and an unconscious girl who was poisoned spies? I'm Williams… Olive Williams. That sounded awesome. Wouldn't it be cool? But I would probably suck at it. You needed skill to do such a thing. The only skill I had was being a grammar-Nazi. I mean, grammar is important! Oh wait, who am I shitting. I can't do shit.

"These are dangerous time, lady Olive, we need to be sure." Dangerous times? Lady Olive? That sounded like a brand of wine. And there hasn't been a big war or some sorts in a long time. I understood that they didn't trust me. So I needed a compromise or something like that.

"I understand that you don't trust me, but my friend needs help! Just help her and we'll be on our merry way." I asked in a gentle voice. You know the saying; 'you catch more flies with honey than with vinegar'? Well it fitted here. They were FLIES! Wait, what? I don't think I really understand myself. I mean, flies? Seriously, Olive?! But I need to focus on what is happening now, and that is getting help for mysterious black-haired poisoned girl who looks awfully familiar, I saw that they looked like they would give in soon.

"we'll help you with your friend, but that's all we can promise, lady Olive" I nodded and helped them with getting the girl on a horse. They then introduced as Legolas (man number 1) and Aragorn ( man number 2) , a handsome man with shoulder length black hair and dark brown eyes. Legolas helped me on his horse, surprised that I didn't know how. They were a bit odd, medieval I would say. With them riding horses and such.

There was not much said while riding horses, but I didn't mind, all I cared about was getting help for the girl. I didn't even knew her, but I just **needed **to help her. I just needed to. We arrived a small hour from that moment and when I jumped off the horse and looked around, my mouth fell open.


	5. Lies

**Lauren- I LOVE GLORFINDEL TOOOO!**

**SBPride- It's nice to know that you like it.**

**LalaithElerrina- Thanks! I didn't see those mistakes!**

**Thanks for reviewing! *Gives You All Cookies***

**DISCLAIMER: Me No Own LoTR**

**OlivePOV**

It was stunning. I had never seen such beauty. It was a city (?) with waterfalls and stairs and all such stuff. Plants were positioned near every door, tulips, roses, violets, and all sorts of flowers. The walls were made of a sort of silver, and the doors were a soft sweet gold. The roofs were like princess towers and after a quick look I noticed that it really looked like a castle with mini-castles surrounding the big one. A big waterfall was positioned in the middle and it looked like it kept the city in place. The paths were made of shiny sand and like with doors, at the sides of the paths were flowers, green, white, blue, red, purple and an magnificent shade of yellow. The sun shined brightly on the roofs and the roofs shined with the sun.

And with an beautiful city belong beautiful people, women with colorful beautiful dresses, long blond hair, and nice pretty faces. I didn't see a lot of brunettes or redheads, a lot of blond people. They were the perfect length, though they were a bit flat chested. But who am I to talk. I didn't fit in here, neither did Man number 2 called Aragorn, he needed a bath. All their names were a bit peculiar, and it didn't seem like the city was involved with technology. I hadn't seen a car or even a phone. But I didn't want to annoy my host with questions yet. First the girl had to recover.

"Welcome to Rivendell." Man number 1/ Legolas told me. Rivendell… there was a familiar ring to that city name. Maybe it was on the news. I would ask about it later, but first I had to get some information. It felt as if I was 007 and they were the bad guys, but they had the antidote to the disease the damsel had gotten by getting attacked by Mister Freeze. Wait, that's Batman. Whatever, you get the point, I felt awesome. Many heads turned our direction when we entered the city. Maybe they never saw an average pretty person before. Bitches.

We walked to a gate and there was a pretty person waiting for us to explain our reasons. The pretty person (who was a man) looked at me and then at the girl in Aragorn's hands. He then proceeded to talk to Legolas in an language I didn't understand. Probably Arabic by the sounds of it. Well, I couldn't understand a word of what they were saying. I looked at Aragorn with a raised eyebrow, he just shrugged. Well, that obviously meant he didn't understand shit either.

After a while they stopped with the strange language and motioned to us to walk forward, we complied and we went to a small castle building in the middle of the city, in the house, there was a man sitting in front of a bed. Aragorn put the girl down steady and then looked at the man, who I may add, was quite beautiful. But as you may now know; everybody here was HOT! Yes, they were!

"And who may this lady be?" suddenly I resisted the urge to sing gentleman from PSY. Mother, Father, Gentleman! He was one of the few people with brown hair and I thought that was pretty damn cool.

"I..I'm Olive, sir." I decided to do the shy, polite approach. I knew enough of people to know that if I was going to act impolite and rude it wouldn't help them trust me. They all looked at me calculating. As if they tried to figure out who I could be. Which I'm pretty sure they are doing. Legolas looked guilty for ever thinking that a little lady like me could possibly be a spy. Hehehe if they only knew. Wait what? If they only knew what? I'm insane.

"What were you doing in the woods if I may ask, lady Olive" There it is again! I AM NOT A BRAND OF WINE!

"I don't know. I was just taking a stroll and some big man appeared and beat me up, and then I woke up next to a unconscious girl! I..I…" I faked a panic attack. And believe me, I should become an actress. They immediately turned into concerned mother hens. I wasn't completely lying. I did walk from my desk to the door, and Harry did beat me up. Plus I did woke up next to the girl.

"Are you okay, lady Olive?" I nodded slowly

"It.. It just sank in. I'm sorry." I faked perfectly. I may be shy and an outsider, but it takes a lot of practice to act sick with my mother. She never liked me, she didn't want me home all day, so it took loads of acting to convince her.

"It's okay, do you have any relatives you could message to say your okay?" Nope, mother would ignore the message, father was dead, I had no friends. I had to come up quickly with a sad story no one would doubt.

"I don't think so, Mother and Father died last month, and I don't have very good friends or something like that."Boom, sympathy was written on their faces. I know that these lies will bite my back later on but it was essential that they wouldn't make me leave now. Legolas looked at the man before he said some words in the strange language.

"Of course, my lord." The man said after a few moments of consideration, so I guess Legolas asked him a question. Legolas then focused on me and told me to follow him. Of course I followed him and I had an idea of where he would take me. Maybe a room, or some important dude who would decide my fate. I had absolutely no idea where we went, too many turns and damn, I think there are no signs of sort.

"We will take you too Mithrandir, lady Olive" Mithrandir. Sounded very familiar. Maybe he was on the news too. We walked a while before stopping at a big house/castle and then entered. Inside there was a man (old I may add) who looked so familiar that my brain almost combusted. He smiled at Legolas before turning to me, and he made a sign to follow him. I obeyed and followed him into a room with no Legolas. And believe me readers; I was scared shitless. Maybe he would rape me! Or maybe he was a monster that would eat me when nobody watched! Well, he didn't look the type for both, but appearances deceive.

"Why did you lie to them, Olive Williams?"


	6. Prophecy

**Yeeeaaahhh 2 chapters in 1 day! KEEP REVIEWING AND I'LL GIVE YOU ALL COOKIES! **

I was stunned. How did he know that I lied, I didn't even lie to him! I really thought my lies were convincing. Boy was I wrong. Ahh, I just love that sentence, so innocent and naïve. But it didn't explain why Mithrandir or whoever he is knew that I was lying! I am a good actress for god's sake! He should cower before my acting skills! Wait, there it was again! First the comment about how Legolas and Aragorn were flies and then the thought about how I knew something and now this!

"Was my acting that bad?" I asked.

He laughed and then turned serious, which quite frankly scared me.

"No, child, if you convinced Legolas, Aragorn and Elrond all in one I don't think it has to do anything with your acting abilities." I frowned for a second, what gave me away then?

"Then how did you know, if I may ask."I was polite and reserved now. Maybe that would get me some answers. He seemed to notice my sudden personality change as I saw a deep frown appear on his face. He looked like he knew something I didn't, which isn't hard since I know practically nothing here. No technology, no pants (!) and my personal favorite; no machines, which means no pollution.

"I brought you here, with help of others. Your sad story was mostly correct, except for the fact that you aren't from this world." Wait, what now? Not from this world? Okay three, two , one; mini internal panic attack begin! But if were not from this world, do I ever get to see… uhm… someone I care about again? Which is nobody, so, uhm. I need to find reasons to want to go home so I can continue this mini panic attack.

"Well. That explains some stuff." I said to mostly myself as I tried to refrain myself from screaming.

"We know you're confused and were going to explain this all to you and Maia." Maia, was that the name of the girl? Pretty name, unlike mine, I mean, who would call their daughter after a fruit or something like that? Olivia is fine, but Olive? Seriously? (**No disrespect for any Olive's in the world**) I hate my mother, father, and anyone I've ever interacted with until now. I didn't hate Mithrandir yet. Hopefully it would remain this way.

"Why me?" I asked, getting a important question off my back. Why me? Why not a pretty, smart Mary Sue who would fall in love with some prince, or at least someone with battle experience. I mean, I know how to hold and use a dagger by, uhm, not so pleasant experiences. Okay, I'm not going to make this a huge cliffhanger. I was abused. End of story. I was cut, hit, beaten, and humiliated in every possible way you can imagine.

"We chose you and Maia for very specific reasons, Olive." Mithrandir said." You may not know who we are right now, but that's because we don't want you to. You will remember in short notice." With that he stood up and walked to the door and motioned Legolas to come in. I had an idea of what would happen now, I would have to reveal my lies. Any trust they had in me would disappear.

"Well, now we talked, Olive needs to confess something." Mithrandir said to my annoyance.

"I would not know what you mean, Mithrandir" I said innocent and scared.

"Mithrandir, you are obviously scaring the lady!" Legolas said caringly.

Hehehe.

"Olive.." Mithrandir said so strict it was scary.

"Okay, okay! No need to get angry!"Legolas looked at me confused because I wasn't acting scared and sweet anymore. "Legolas, I lied to you. My 'dear, dear' Mother is still very much alive and I didn't take a stroll and get beaten, someone was waiting for me at a door and beat me. I lied because I have no idea what is going on." Legolas looked at me with uttermost confusion and then looked at Mithrandir while he muttered some words.

"That is impossible! Elrond can sense lies as if it are flies!" He almost screeched. Mithrandir placed a hand on his shoulder as I rolled my eyes, men, they didn't know talent when it was shown to them! I am just a very good actress! And no, I am not a Mary Sue. I can't sing, I don't have the looks and I will die before any sane man looks at me in such a way. I mean, I'm short, blond, and very mediocre.

"It isn't impossible, it just needs some skill, Legolas. She and the other girl are the ones of the prophecy." Mithrandir said, Legolas' eyes widened as he heard it and he turned with complete disbelief. He obviously didn't belief Mithrandir. I didn't know what to say, so I just raised a brow. A prophecy? Me and Maia? Well, this is fucked up.

"We need to inform Elrond and Galadriel. I will sent a messenger at once." Legolas stated as he ran off leaving me with complete confusion. I turned to Mithrandir with raised eyebrow and he sighed.

"Prophecy?" I asked interested, I mean, wait. I say a lot of 'I mean'. I just noticed. Funny, hilarious, and sugar on the top. Mithrandir looked as if I just found something out I wasn't supposed to. Which probably was correct. I mean, the look on his face proves it all. The way his face wrinkles and his chin goes up just screams; 'shit.' Well it was time for this young lady to get some information.

"The prophecy is about you and Maia. It is about your heritage and your fate. I can tell you the prophecy, but you have to promise not to tell Maia as soon as she awakens.

I nodded unsure.

"Very well then."

_**When the Ice comes**_

_**the two of the Other Realm will come**_

_**One cunning and small**_

_**ends being blessed by the enemies greatest fear.**_

_**If she can't stop the fear of Ice,**_

_**Ice will become her fear.**_

_**It will crawl beneath her skin.**_

_**Rip her bones apart.**_

_**Fear wil be her end **_

_**and love will bring her back.**_

_**One brutal and fair**_

_**will end the terror**_

_**with her herb**_

_**she will end it.**_

I was shaking, it was obvious I was number One. I mean, cunning and small? And then the sentences about my bones being ripped apart and fear ending me. Well this wasn't the cheery prophecy I was hoping for. I looked at Mithrandir, who looked at me in return with sad eyes. The other one had to be Maia. I wasn't brutal and fair! She was pretty even with the foam around her mouth when I met her.

"Rip her bones apart?" I whispered softer than ever, but he heard me. He nodded sadly. I felt tears form in my eyes. I didn't want this, I DO NOT WANT THIS! I am supposed to be quiet and still until graduation! Then I would move to Canada or something like that! I had a plan! I didn't want fear to be my end and crawl under my skin! This had to be some sick, sick joke! Yes! A joke! hahaha… No one would have to be killed by fear! It is all a stupid, sick joke!

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I whispered angry.

"No, lady Olive." And he stole my 'you catch more flies with honey, than with vinegar' attitude too! Unbelievable.

Well readers, apparently I am going to have my bones ripped apart.

**OUCH! Did you all like the prophecy? I wrote it myself with help (google.)! **

**COME TO MY SIDE! I HAVE COOKIES!**


	7. Olive and Maia

**Hello my dear readers! I'm back for another chapter! Thanks Lauren for giving me lots of motivation! *Cyberhug* Well let's continue with Maia's pov!**

**Maia POV**

The aftertaste. It was disgusting, horrible, and slimy. The once sweet berry tasted now as if I puked on it twice and then tried to swallow it again. Get the mental image? Good. Cause I am suffering here. Dirty, disgusting berry. I heard voices in the distance, and I wish I could hear them properly. But it seemed as if I couldn't focus on anything but the taste of the berry. It's flavor, it's color, it's shape. That was all. I tried to focus on other things, the voices mostly.

"And who may this lady be?" I heard someone say.

"I..I'm Olive , sir" Olive. Olive Williams?

The voices began whispering again and I could , once again, hear almost nothing. She had woken up then. Maybe she had found help, or trouble. But I imagine that she put her looks to work, cause I have to admit, she looked very innocent. With scars and bruises and those big green eyes she could act her way in. _You don't know how right you are._ Okay. Creepy voice in my head tells me I'm right. ignoring the fact that I might be crazy.

In a distance of.. something I noticed some light. I tried floating (?) to it and grab it, not my best plan, but it succeeded. As soon as I touched the light I started feeling some organs. After many failed attempts of opening my eyes, I succeeded. Slowly I opened one eyelid and I closed it immediately due to the light. Stupid light. Slowly I opened my eyes and started getting used to the blinding light. I noticed a handsome man sitting next to me, not that I mind that, but I was slightly freaked out.

"I see that you have awakened, lady Maia." Mysterious Handsome Man stated.

"Where am I?" I asked, almost snapping. He looked taken back by that but remained neutral and calm, much to my annoyance.

"You are in Rivendell, lady Maia. I am Lord Elrond and you will address me as such." Lady? If I am a lady, their standards have decreased immense. And how did they know my name? Olive didn't even know for all that I know. I never liked telling my name. People will get too attached if they know your name. And then; Lord Elrond? That sounded much too familiar. Mmm… well I'll leave it for now, but I want some answers!

"I need to talk to Olive." I stated.

"All in good time, but I think she and Mithrandir are already making their way here." He answered boldly, all politeness was gone due to my behavior, just how I liked it.

I knew he was right by the sound of footsteps in the distance. One very light; I guess Olive, and one heavy which I suppose is Mithrandir. Mithrandir; again a very familiar name. What was it with familiar things today? Olive and a old guy who I guess is Mithrandir entered the room, Olive who had been very noticeable crying looked at me with a strange look. Mithrandir put a hand on her shoulder as if that would help her.

"Could I talk with Maia for a second." When they all nodded but didn't seem to leave she rolled her eyes. "Alone." Then they seemed to get it and left. She looked at me and took place next to my bed. She smiled sadly to me as if I would break very soon.

"Were not home anymore." Olive said, more to herself than to me."Mithrandir and other people brought us here. We won't be able to leave, ever." I felt rage boil up in my stomach.

"What do you mean, we can't leave ever?!"I nearly screeched, she seemed to expect it so it was no surprise that she didn't respond. Who does she think she is?! Comes in here and says we can't go home ever. She must be stoned, drunk and high at the same time. _She is right._ Okay creepy internal voice who gives me advice, I'm not listening to you right now. I am in a bit of a panic attack.

"It is as I say it, they won't let us leave. We have to be heroines because they think were in some sort of prophecy. If we escape, they would just find us again, and again and they know it. They are creating a fate for us we can't escape, so that they don't have to have their bones ripped apart." Olive said in a dreamy voice, she sighed. "We are trapped." sigh "That's what Mithrandir basically told me. He tried bringing it as if it was a honor. But we are trapped." She spoke with such sadness that I couldn't bring myself to it to snap at her.

"What did he tell you then?" She laughed a humorless laugh.

"He told me a so called prophecy, about my bones being ripped apart, fear, and Ice." I was stunned, was this a sick joke? I knew of the bullying Olive received, but this? This was sick. Who would tell a fragile girl like her stuff like that?! Completely sick.

"And then I panicked, and then he told me about what would happen if I would try to escape 'my fate'. It involved search parties. He then muttered something about telling me too soon. " I stared at her intensely. Just as before, I was going to help her. I couldn't just stand and watch. This was too sick and complicated. I nodded slowly at her with a intense stare, she seemed to get it as she nodded too.

"In case were being spied, do you play Minecraft?" I thought for a while. What was the secret message in this? Minecraft was about building and.. surviving. That was it. 'Can you survive in the wild' was the secret message. I nodded.

"I have had a lot of practice." I whispered. She got it. I learned to survive at the summer camps Pa made me go to. I know, I should have remembered to not eat strange berries, but I think I was drugged or something like that. I didn't feel like myself.

"We'll play with them and get some diamonds before disconnecting." Get their trust, get some food and stuff to survive and leave. Simple, I liked it. I nodded. Mithrandir chose that moment to walk in with a suspicious look on his face, his trust was most essential. Olive noticed it too, caused by the power that glowed off him. She smiled slightly.

"We have chosen to accept." Mithrandir smiled and motioned some person to come in. It was a maid with some clothes and some food. I smiled gratefully as I took the plates of the board and handed one too Maia, the maid then put the clothes on some other bed. Mithrandir said something to the maid before she completely left. I looked curious at the clothes and noticed with slight horror that it were dresses. And not just dresses. One for me and one for Maia. One a dark purple that looked like Maia's size, and a green one. Not just a green one; my size and one little detail

it was olive green.

**didn't expect that panic attack of Olive did ya? Well as usually; **

**COME TO MY SIDE! I HAVE COOOKIEEESSS! * Gives Lauren One* see!**


	8. Glorfindel

**Hii again! I am a little dissapointed :( no new reviews. Well, doesn't matter. NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Olive's POV**

We were trapped. Not that he said it like that but I got the message. 'don't leave, we need you here.' well too bad! I am not sitting silent while they are planning my death. That is a big no no on my list. I kind of liked Maia. She is impolite and stuff but she is very sweet too. After a long talk about home, we decided that we would play and leave. Make them trust us. We had to keep in mind to not get attached. Easy for us you say? Well the people here were too nice! Understanding and pitiful. Not that Maia liked that one bit. Legolas told me and Maia that he was here for only a short while, cause he had to follow some fellowship.

We were getting stupid lessons too, dancing, cooking, Elvish, knitting, and all sorts of stupid stuff. Maia got sword practice, and when I asked to join they just laughed and said I could never hold a sword, well a bow then! I already had gotten some lessons from Legolas after a lot of begging, which he couldn't resist. He said I was improving greatly. Because he would be leaving he told me he would ask some other elf to teach me.

And that's where I was. Waiting for a stupid elf who was already 20 minutes late. The nerve! I could see Maia in the distance fighting some elf and winning remarkably! I know what you think now; aren't Mary Sue's supposed to be bad at sword fighting? Well Maia was no Mary-Sue. I noticed a bow sitting next to me. Including quiver! I picked it up and went to a practice target. Forget that stupid elf who is late. You may have noticed that I don't like being late, or people who are late.

Think of the devil, and he will appear.

But this wasn't a devil. Well except for the fact that he was HOT! I mean, blond hair, piercing blue eyes, too bad he wore a tunic, cause I would love to get a look at his abs! Wow, I'm acting a little OOC now. But I don't mind. I really, really don't mind.

"You are late." I said.

"You already started." He huffed raising a brow.

"Well that happens when someone is 20 minutes late." I huffed back.

"I wasn't late! You were here too early"

"Nu-uh. Legolas said we were to meet after breakfast. Well, breakfast was 30 minutes ago, 10 minutes preparation and Voila! You are late." I striked.

"You counted the minutes?" He said while raising a brow.

"Maybe, but I don't like people who are late." I argued.

"So you don't like me?"

"I'm beginning to."

He laughed. It was the most beautiful sound ever made.

"I didn't catch your name though." I said. eager to know his name.

"I am Glorfindel."

**SRRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER! My father just left for Budapest so I can't really concentrate. SRRY! **

**COME TO MY SIDE! I HAVE COOKIES! **


End file.
